Post Play off Fluff
by Fandom jumper0
Summary: What happens when Bella tries to thank troy for what he did and the trouble that ensues afterword.
1. Crushing

Chapter 1: Crushing

POV: Bella

I threw another touchdown pass at the end of the fourth quarter and Troy caught it like always. I had a developing crush on him but, I was trying to deny hm feelings because I knew that it would mess up everything that I had worked so hard to fit in during this season. Sure, I had liked Kyle and Zach, but nothing like this, I can't stop thinking about him. I was both proud and heartbroken when Troy put his helmet on the field, it showed that he might actually care about me. It was fun having the game against the Red Devils and we did win but that didn't matter as much. The Red Devils left and we hit the showers. I came back out wearing my black pants and blue shirt to head over to the starcade, like we originally had planned. After about an hour of talking about the season and our favorite memories. "I got to leave, my three-legged mule needs to fed and get to the farmstand early tomorrow morning." Sawyer said as he got up to leave. Newt also found reason that had to do with making Sophie swoon to leave. The rest of the team had left slowly been leaving over the past hour. I sat with "The Troy" in our booth and tried to string to one coherent sentence to thank him for the sacrifice during the original playoff game. "Thanks, Troy." I said simply hoping that he wouldn't ask any questions because I was dangerously close to blushing.

POV:Troy

After Bella, had said "thanks" to me but I didn't quite understand why she was thanking me. "For what?" I asked. "For standing up for me, and giving up your shot at win the play offs." She responded but I did think it was a big deal, but that could be because I have a crush on her since she joined the football. " I would do anything for my QB, and very close friend?" I said trying to gauge what she was feeling. I grabbed another piece of pizza trying to seem unworried but I could throw up right now.

POV: Bella

"The Troy" seemed nervous as I was so I decided to take a shot in the dark "I have a huge crush on you" I blurted out before I had a shot to think about what it could do to our friendship. "Good." Troy responded and took my hand as we walked out of the starcade.(After we paid of course)

The next morning when we walked into school holding hands we were assaulted by our friends trying to figure out why on earth Troy and I would be holding hands but failed to see the obvious reason until Troy decided to take it one step farther and he put his arm around my shoulders.


	2. Problems with Trella

"No, no, no! You guys are dating. Why, when, how?" Pepper was mad, or surprised I can't really tell (it is still Bella's POV) but right now she is not happy. She took Troy's arm off of my shoulder and put distance between us. Newt and Sawyer were still confused by the fact we were dating or were just having trouble comprehending it. "I saw it coming. I think that they make a cute couple, honestly. It isn't that big of deal." Sophie said. Newt and sawyer finally catching up just shrugged because Newt was devoted to Sophie and Sawyer was dating Pepper, so they didn't care. "You guys don't see the problem! They can't date, it will create rumors, the only topic on Ace Mcfumbles show, it will shake the whole foundation of school." Pepper said forgetting to breathe and then gasping for air. She was also pacing at this point next to Bella's locker where they almost always met up. "Really it won't be that big of a deal. We are just a couple, it won't affect football, or anything else pepper, you are just making a big deal out of nothing. Anyway we won't be playing football anytime soon. We are out of the play offs" Tory said in response to Pepper's last rant. The bell rung and that signaled the first period of the day. I went to Spanish with Newt, and, Sophie . While Troy went to Algebra with Pepper, and Sawyer. After two more periods, we had lunch were the entire gang sat together even though the seating arrangement was different, I sat next to Troy and Sophie when before I sat between Sophie and Pepper. Speaking of her she is trying but failing to make sure no one finds out that Tory and are dating. My phone buzzed it was a news update from none other that Ace McFumbles "Well, our bulldogs are out of the playoffs from a foreit started by Troy Dixon because our Quarterback Bella Dawson wasn't allowed to play. Also are the quarterback and wide receiver dating they were seen holding hand earlier, and if they are will it affect how they play football. So, many questions, Ace McFumbles signing off for now" came playing through all of our phones. and Pepper gave me her death glare from across the table, while she was probably thinking "I told you so" I just kept eating my Mac & Cheese(A/N: Don't judge it was the first food that popped into my head) because there was no way to make this better (excluding breaking up with Troy which was completely out of the picture). I thought that Pepper would handle it better, more like Sophie was. Newt said "You guys need a couple name. Anyone have any ideas Broy, no that is terrible. Oh I know that Trella. Yes That is perfect." "Keep it down Newt, with rumors already going around we don't need to help them by talking about it in the middle of the lunchroom." Pepper whisper yelled at Newt because she has such a problem with it. Troy and I were totally over Pepper's attitude as we just rolled our eyes. "Pepper you need to chill out about it everyone will know if you keep acting like the earth is about to end." "We now have confirmation that 'The Troy' and the first girl quarterback are dating." Ace said half yelling like always but Troy and I just tried to get our heads out of frame so no one would see Pepper try to strangle us.


	3. Aftermath of the Reveal

Sorry It took so long. I have been very busy but I hope you guys enjoy reading.

 **Troy Pov:**

This is not good. As much as I love Bella, I don't want any rumors going around. Especially, ones about football it means so much to both of us. Bella was really upset and it sounded like she just wanted to disappear. Not even finishing her lunch Bella was slipping out of the lunch room, while I was wrapped up in my thoughts. After I noticed, I too got up from the table and tried to follow her out of the lunch room.  
"So, how long have you guys been dating?" I must of got the same question a thousand times but I didn't care to answer. I pushed past all of the kids and found Bella in the place I knew she would be, the locker room.

 **Bella POV:**

I wanted nothing more than to be, when I heard the locker room door enter. I refused to look up knowing full well it could be someone like Ace McFumbles here to get more of the story, but when I felt a reassuring arm go around my shoulders I leaned into it knowing it was Troy. " Hey. You know it will all blow over eventually." Troy whispered in my ear.

"yeah, I am just worried what people will do or you will break up with me before it blows over." I said back weakly. I had never felt so out of place with something I love so much, not even when I first joined the football team.

"well, I can take one of those worries away, because there is no way I am going to break up with you. You are the best QB and GF I could ever want. I would be an idoit if I let you go." Troy told me me looking me right in the eyes. I believed him with my heart and soul. I leaned in more to his embrace.


End file.
